The First Green to Fade (Oneshot)
by AvatarofBahamut
Summary: Magdalene is in Custody of Cassandra Pentaghast and the seekers when they come across a rift that has opened up over a small village. She is asked for her help, and after a bit of arguing, she agrees and manages to close the first rift. In the meantime, she is accompanied by the dwarven archer Varric Tethras. And along the way, they gain help from another ally. M for Violence.


…

The First Green to Fade

…

The sensation of cold iron against her wrists induced an urge to squirm. And, to add to her discomfort, her current clothes were dusty and ragged. But there was no point in trying to escape. There were ten of them and only one of her, at least in the immediate vicinity. Not that she wanted to cause any trouble. The last thing she wanted was more death as a result of this…this…nightmare. And as much as she had protested, perhaps the humans who now held her captive had a point. Thousands dead, and only one lone survivor. An elf, a mage no less. With the tensions between the Dalish and the humans, it made perfect sense they would not look kindly on her. And yet…

"Inside, elf," one of the soldiers pushed Magdalene into the dark wooden carriage in front of her, slamming the door afterwards. She nearly tripped over her boots onto her face before she felt a hand catch her.

"Easy there," a husky voice spoke in the poorly illuminated place, "You'll have to forgive the Seeker and her men. They're…not very gentle with people they don't trust."

The elf got a hold of her foot again and in the darkness found a place to sit.

How in the world did this all happen? How…

"Although they didn't bother to put me in shackles. They just dragged me along where they wanted to take me."

At first she didn't respond to the person talking to her, but she heard him nonetheless. She was too preoccupied with her thoughts, however.

Her clan was just passing through. She remembered being by the Keeper's side, helping to guide the clan through the area on their way. But then the sky tore open. Everyone, humans, elves, dwarves, children of all races were running for their lives. The screams echoed in her head. The bright flashes of light were still cascading past her vision even though the event had past some time ago. Or was it that long ago?

But the last thing she remembered was her consciousness failing her, remembering the Keeper embracing her and saying goodbye, with her refusing a farewell as she tried to pull the two of them to safety. And then….she was walking. There were floating stones….green light everywhere. She remembered a sharp pain in one of her hands. They were shadowed figures, speaking words she couldn't understand. And then everything faded to black as she heard very faint shouting just beyond her. The next thing she knew she was in the custody of the seekers, being interrogated practically the moment she awoke.

"You walked out of the fade. And our soldiers found you," the words of the soldier's leader ringed in her head, "The only one who escaped a blast that killed thousands. And you have NO idea how you survived?"

Magdalene gritted her teeth. The leader had introduced herself as Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker for the human Chantry. Her job was to get to the bottom of whatever this was, and with the elf being the only one who apparently lived to tell the tale, she had set her sights on her. She remembered the soldiers holding her in place as the Seeker drew her sword and rested it at the top of Magdalene's throat.

"As far as I am concerned, you are the only threat I see."

And now they had shoved her into a carriage, taking her who knows where. As a source of information, they doubted they would kill her. At least not for a while.

"Not much for talking I see," the other person in the carriage with her chuckled.

The Dalish mage furrowed her brow, her attention finally receding from her thoughts to focus on who was addressing her. Her gaze on the other hand, remained tightly transfixed downward, where she felt her feet touching the floor.

"Are you not with the Seeker?"

She was confused by the way he had been speaking to her when she listened to him. He seemed much less firm. His voice was husky, very flippant when he spoke of the Seeker. And yet he addressed her with much less coldness and apprehension than the others had.

"Me? Andraste's ass, no," he laughed, "Not in the way you might think. I'm not one of her soldiers. Then again, if you could see a bit better you might be able to guess that."

Magdalene raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?"

"We're working together. It's not an easy partnership, but we both have the same goal and generally things work out for the better. We don't always see eye to eye though."

"This Seeker," the elf said aloud, "She seeks to find the cause of what happened. I understand that. And I believe her cause is just, if nothing else. I want to know the reason too. I want to know why my clan had to die."

"I can tell you that she is trying to do the right thing. Still, one might question her methods even so…"

A moment of silence passed between the two of them.

"So, you really don't know that much more than she does."

"Even less, I suspect," she replied, "But she thinks I might lead her to the answer. In fact, she had stated she believes I had something to do with this….this tear in the sky. She thinks I'm responsible…for killing all of those people."

"She's desperate to find the answer. Especially since that tear is still there…and it's getting bigger as time goes by."

That's right. She saw the thing still pulsing with energy as she was marched out of wherever they were holding here…but did he just say it was getting BIGGER!?

There was a loud thump and a cry emitted from the horses as the carriage began to move.

"So nobody knows how to close it then?"

"It's in the sky, for one thing, and demons just keep pouring out of it."

Demons…demons were falling out of it.

"So it's just a giant tear in the veil?"

"That's what everyone says. Some kind of rip between the physical world and that place humans call 'the Fade'. And it's being learned very quickly that it can't be closed like a normal tear. As if that sort of thing were normal to begin with…"

Whoever it was muttered something she couldn't quite make out. But there was something in what he said that made her curious.

"Humans? You speak as if you aren't one of them."

"That's because I'm a dwarf," he explained. Since the two couldn't see each other due to the lack of lighting, she had to take his word for it. But the way his voice sounded, that sort of gruffness to it. She could easily believe that it belonged to a dwarf. But what interest did this Seeker have in him? What was he doing here?

She paused for a second.

"…Who are you, exactly?"

There was a bit of a jiggle that agitated the carriage before there was a reply. The other person in the carriage cleared his throat.

"Where are my manners? The name is Varric Tethras."

The elf nodded, finally looking up and out into the darkened area around her.

"And what about yourself? The Seeker hasn't said much about you, but she did mention you were Dalish."

So the Seeker mentioned her to him. He mentioned that the two were working together in some capacity, perhaps more closely than she may have thought based on what he told her. But there was the matter of introductions, which he was still waiting on.

"Lavellan. My name is Magdalene Lavellan. And yes…I was once first to a clan of Dalish. They were travelling through when the sky opened up."

She frowned.

"Do you believe I am responsible for this?"

There was a pause.

"Honestly, I could believe a lot of things with all the shit I've seen," Varric huffed, "One person can be responsible for a lot of damage."

Magdalene gritted her teeth once more, anxiously crossing her feet and looking back down.

"But not anyone just goes and tears a hole in the sky," he continued, "It takes a certain kind of crazy to do that. And trust me, it does take a special level of that."

"If there is someone to blame…I would imagine they'd be out of their mind to do something like this. To kill all these people…to send demons raining down from the sky who will surely cause nothing but more death and destruction…that's beyond crazy."

The elf was doing her best not to whimper. But Creators she felt so helpless!

"It's easy for someone to point the finger at the only survivor in a catastrophe. But you know what? It might very well be a case of just being in the wrong place at the wrong time…or the right one, depending on how you look at it. On the one hand, because you are the only one, there is the finger pointing. But on the other…you're alive. You survived something that nobody else made it through. Either way…all eyes are on you."

Magdalene sighed.

"Very true."

Varric kept her talking for a good ways. It eased her somewhat, but she wondered if at any point he was just doing so to keep her calm and distracted. Or perhaps he was fishing for information to give to the Seeker. But there was something, she couldn't put her finger on it. Something else was there. She wasn't entirely sure she could trust him, but at the same time she very much wanted to. And if nothing else, he was much more pleasant to her than Cassandra Pentaghast and her soldiers had been.

They had been traveling for some ways, when Varric spoke out of context of where the conversation eventually led them.

"I've been thinking something…and you know what?"

"Yes, Varric?"

"I don't think…"

Before he could find the thought, there was an abrupt jolt and the cart came to a screeching halt. There was a sudden wave of shouting and the faint emergence of screams not too far off.

"Seeker! Down in the village! There's been a…"

A soldier's shouting was cut short by a gurgle and several hissing sounds coming from outside of the carriage. Magdalene could hear the Seeker shouting orders to her men but was distracted by the din of other sounds and each seemed to dim the clarity of the other.

Magdalene felt a hand take hers, assuming it to be Varric's.

"Looks like we won't be staying here for long."

He tugged on her, indicating that she should stand up. As if on cue, the moment she stood up was the moment the door of the carriage was ripped open. There was a loud screech before a grizzly creature appeared before them trying to lunge at the elf and dwarf. Magdalene saw out of the corner of her eye her companion grabbed something from behind his shoulder.

"Looks like it's show time, Bianca!"

The Dalish finally got a good look at the dwarf, wielding the object she had caught a glimpse of, which turned out to be an ornate crossbow. He quickly shot their attacker with a bolt pushing the creature back a ways.

He was short and stout like most of his kind, with hair a lighter orange hue, though he seemed to lack the signature beard that many men of his race possessed. Though not the appearance she would have expected of a dwarf, it seemed to fit the fact that he was not typical to begin with.

The creature tried to grab at his dusty brown jacket, but not before he turned to reload and aim again. Before he could shoot, however, the sound of metal cutting through flesh could be heard. The creature screamed as a sword pierced the side of its chest and it writhed a moment before been tackled to the ground by a well-armored opponent.

Magdalene recognized the darkly colored armor, emblazoned with a white eye surrounded by solar rays. Clad in the armor was a tanned woman, with short, dark hair. This one was the Seeker whose men held her captive. This was Cassandra Pentaghast.

Though it did not stop her from being grateful for the aid, the elf's apprehension started to pool in the pit of her stomach. The creature lay dead at the Seeker's feet, and she drew her blade from its body. From its twisted and alien form, it was easy to guess as to what it might be.

"Demons," Cassandra spoke firmly, "The nearby village has been overrun with them and they are spreading out. One of the men says they spotted a small fade rift near the watchtower on the other side. We need to get this and do what we can to close it, if possible."

Twisted, alien beings were engaging with soldiers as they tried to push their way against them. And there were people, fleeing for their lives. Some were getting away, but others were not so lucky and were cut down. Such a sight stirred in the Dalish horror, and anger. And of course, this was a grim reminder of her predicament.

"You," Cassandra roughly addressed her, raising her sword. Magdalene cringed and instinctively put out her arms to defend herself. Metal clanged against metal, and in a few moments, she felt the weight of the shackled holding her vanish. She opened her eyes, the metal that had been discarded to the ground reflecting back into them.

"You said you were first to the Keeper of your clan when I spoke with you."

The interrogation. Yes, Magdalene still had that fresh in her mind.

"I did."

"Do you know any offensive magic? If so, you are to help us fight our way to the watchtower and help us seal the rift. Or at the very least, keep the demons occupied for as long as possible."

Wait, she just freed her. And what was it that she was asking?

Wait a second!," Magdalene objected, "You hold me prisoner, accuse me of murder, and NOW you want my help?"

"I am DEMANDING it of you," Cassandra glared at her.

"You realize you just freed me? If I were a threat to you as you have claimed, I could attack you and take off," the elf retorted.

There was a pause. Before the Seeker could respond however, she had something else to add.

"As mad as I think you are, innocent people are getting driven from their homes, hurt, and killed. My people are gone, but I can still do something for those here. I'm not going to turn my back on them."

She saw one demon heading straight for a fleeing villager as she concentrated the energy within herself. The earth just ahead of it rumbled as a rocky chunk was ripped up and hurled at the monster, crushing it under enormous weight. A decent start, she thought, especially when she saw the villager still in one piece a good distance ahead.

"Most Dalish would not feel such compassion for humans," Cassandra remarked.

As much as Magdalene wanted to correct the Seeker, now was not the time for an argument. And in truth, it wasn't incorrect. Not entirely. The Dalish were often quite resentful of humanity and so they tended to be colder towards them.

"So, where to?"

She focused herself back on the matter at hand.

"The watchtower is on the other side of the village, just down the hill. We'll need to fight our way past the demons."

"Sounds like a good time," Varric replied sarcastically, then looking down at his crossbow, "Well, Bianca, we've got a mess to clean up."

"And what about the villagers? I assume we are to protect any if we find them."

Magdalene barely caught a glimpse of Varric smiling, perhaps as a sign of approval or agreement . Cassandra frowned, and her eyebrows turned down.

"Closing the rift should be our first priority. But, if we are able to save who we can, than it is all the better."

Cassandra then turned towards Varric, who had his weapon prepared and ready.

"I'll be counting on you as well, dwarf."

Don't need to tell me twice, Seeker. I heard you the first time."

Cassandra nodded, readying her shield. Varric followed behind the Seeker. Magdalene trailed behind the two, cautiously keeping to the back.

The three began by battling their way down the hill into the village below. Cassandra swung with her sword, Varric shot with his crossbow, and Magdalene hurled rocks at enemies with her magic. They crossed paths with Cassandra's soldiers, who were doing their best against the swarm that was coming from the other side of the settlement.

The ground underneath was dusty, but was quickly becoming red and sticky with the blood of soldiers, villagers, and demons. The group managed to allow a few fleeing people to escape, but there were others that were cut down before they could be reached. As heart-wrenching as it was, they had to keep moving, something the Seeker was quick to remind the other two of.

"So, Seeker Cassandra, I must ask. Why did you free me?"

"I needed your help. Your magic will prove useful during this fight."

Magdalene's curiosity had gotten the better of her as the three entered into a quieter section of the village, with the watchtower not fair away. Many buildings were damaged and there were bodies, but so far they had not encountered anything living, dead, or otherwise.

"You consider me a threat, yet you trust me enough to free me for this task?"

Cassandra huffed. She kept to the front of the three, advancing and checking around corners for any possible surprises. For a moment, a shadowy figure caught her eye, causing her to move in closer. However, whatever it was quickly passed. Magdalene could have sworn she saw something on one of the roofs. But, when she tried to scrutinize anything, there was nothing to be found.

Along the way, Varric spotted something among the debris. He threw it to Magdalene, telling her she could make use of it. The Dalish recognized a burnt piece of wood that resembled a staff. Perhaps it had been someone's walking stick at one point, as it didn't feel all that powerful with magic. But, it would prove useful.

As they moved through the desolated stone and wood and straw, they began to see an eerie green light visible from the bridge to the watchtower. There was a large amount of cloud cover, with a little bit of sunlight still visible, almost streaming a path to a stairway leading up to the bridge.

"Threat or no, your survival is not a coincidence. While I am still suspicious, I need to use what's at my disposal," Cassandra replied, continuing her earlier conversation with Magdalene.

Magdalene's eyebrows furrowed.

"I see, so that's how you work."

Take it as you will. I am acting in my role as a Seeker for the Chantry, and what I believe is in the best interest for the well-being of Thedas."

The elf sighed. Not that she couldn't understand that. But still, was accusing her of being responsible the first thing she had to jump to?

"I'd hate to break up the conversation, ladies, but we've got company!"

Varric fired a bolt at the first of a group of demons that started descending to the village from the stairs. Magdalene whipped around, standing firm as she hurled a pair of bolts of arcane energy at the ground of demons. They began swarming around the three of them in an attempt to surround them.

Cassandra bashed the closest one with her shield, knocking the demon down. The tumble caused several to lose their balance and fall, making them easy targets for the three of them to pick off rather quickly. However, not all of them were taken down in this first attack. Some managed to sneak off into the shadows, trying to come at the group from behind.

A smaller creature leapt from the shadows, attempting to latch onto Magdalene's messy black braided ponytail.

"Hey, Lavellan! Head's up!"

Varric rapidly aimed and fired and the elf ducked her head to get out of the way. The bolt sent the demon flying sideways into a nearby wall. The sound of its body cracking against grey stone was very audible to Magdalene, followed by a loud cry from the creature. She promptly finished her attacker off with a rock to the face. The Dalish mage was tempted to breathe a sigh of relief, but there was more to come.

The three started to advance up the stairs, taking down demons as they went. Things started to thin out somewhat, but with the rift still open, it wouldn't stay that way. But things were getting into the home stretch now. With the rift just meters away, Magdalene could start to feel her heart rattling inside of her chest. But there was another feeling too. Something, she couldn't quite tell. It was something kind of searing pain coming from…her hand?

"Hey, did your hand always do that?"

She heard Varric's gruff question directed at her. She looked down to see that there was a clear gaping…was it a scratch or a tear? She couldn't tell. But whatever it was, it was glowing green. Very brightly, in fact.

"No, never. Creators, what is it!?"

Cassandra kicked a demon to the ground and stomped the life out of it.

"It might have some connection to the breach, if it's something you only acquired recently. Assuming you are being truthful."

The elf's eyes widened, her movement hesitant.

"I would not lie about something like this! I have no idea what this is."

They pushed their way up until the top of the stairs, where the door leading out to the bridge was broken down.

"Honestly, I'd be scarred shitless too if I had a mysterious glowing green scratch in my hand one day. But all things considered, I've seen things just as strange."

Magdalene laughed, though she wasn't sure if she found it funny or strange he was still making comments like that, even when things were getting tough.

"Is that so? I am almost tempted to ask for you to tell me about them sometime, Varric."

Varric laughed.

"If we make it through this, I'll be happy to. Storytelling is a special talent of mine."

The three gathered out onto the bridge. Things seemed to strangely be calming down, despite the fact that the rift was now only a few feet away from them, above a stretch of vines that had grown over one side of the bridge. It emitted a green glow, much like the breach, and the mark that was now showing itself of Magdalene's hand. The mage felt a shot of searing pain, forcing her to emit a muffled cry.

"Are you alright there?"

Varric expressed his concern while reloading, realizing that more demons could come out of the breach at any moment.

"I think it's the mark," the elf said aloud, "It's causing me great pain, and it's getting worse the closer we get to the tear."

Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"So they may indeed be linked…"

"Well, they're both green and glowing."

The Seeker shot a glare at the dwarf.

"It's as good a guess as any, Seeker. If they are connected, it may be the clue you've been looking for since this whole mess started with the breach."

He turned back to Magdalene.

"That is my line of thinking," Cassandra admitted, "And if that is the case…"

The Seeker started to shake her head. The elf stepped forward, though she felt her pain increasing since she grew closer to the rift.

"If you want me to help find whatever caused the breach and close it, I can do that."

Cassandra turned her head.

"This breach got thousands of people killed, including my entire clan. I want to know what happened as much as you do. But you need to point your accusations elsewhere. I know you have your reasons to think so. But I am NOT a threat to you, or your Chantry. Release me from being your prisoner and let me work with you on a more equal level."

Cassandra shook her head.

"I was working with what I had. It was not personal. And I have still…"

"I have helped you protect the people hear whose homes have been overrun. I have killed demons, and I have covered you and Varric through this. I don't find it compelling that someone responsible for the breach would do that."

"Perhaps as a tactic of deceit…"

"Seeker, please. What more must I do to convince you? And it was your idea I help you in the first place!"

Before they could finish their conversation, they was a loud rumble from behind them.

"Foolish mortals! You dare oppose us?"

For some reason, the air started to grow much warmer around them. They turned around to see a pair of deep red pools approaching them. They started to changed shape, elongating themselves into twisted, barely humanoid creatures with a long burning line of fire down their backs.

"Rage demons… I've fought a few of these things before. They look tough, but nothing we can't handle with a cold spell…"

Magdalene started to sweat.

"You've got a cold spell in your arsenal…don't you, Lavellan?"

The Dalish mage shook her head.

"I was an apprentice. I only know a few spells, and my focus is mostly on earth and arcane force since that was the kind the Keeper though I had the most affinity with…"

Varric shook his head, his expression seeming as though he had a strong urge to spit in frustration.

"Well shit."

"Face your end…"

The pair of demons hissed at the three, starting to circle around them. Magdalene started to gather energy for an arcane bolt, while Cassandra held up her shield and Varric had his crossbow ready. They began throwing attacks at the two Rage demons, but they proved to be quite the adversaries. They were shrugging off Varric's arrows, and they didn't seem to take hardly any injury from Cassandra's sword or Magdalene's spells.

"No," Magdalene pushed back her bangs, her blue eyes glowing with determination and the green light of the fade tear, "We can't be stopped here."

Both Varric and Cassandra's darker colored eyes also reflected to light of the tear. They were close to her side, determined to get through this ordeal alive. But then the Rage Demons countered them, pushing them back. Magdalene was knocked over, while Varric and Cassandra were able to dodge or take the brunt of the attack without too bad of an effect.

But Magdalene was knocked prone, her shaggy brown clothes now cut in parts and crispy in others from the Rage Demon's claws. Both started to gang up on her when she released a bolt of energy and pushed them back. She managed to get back to her feet, but she was in incredible pain. The Rage demons were about to come at the three of them again. And the three were ready to defend themselves.

But their skirmish was interrupted when Cassandra spotted a shadowy figure from atop the watchtower.

"Who goes there?"

The Rage demons turned around, only for them to see a ball of blue energy coming at the two of them. One swiveled out of the way, but the other was not so lucky. The energy hit, producing a blast of ice that radiated from the spot where it hit. The demon howled in agony, starting to shrivel a bit from the cold.

The figure jumped down to the bridge before hurling another spell at the demon. In its weakened state, the three were able to converge on it and dispatch of it.

Everyone saw that their timely assistance this time came from a stranger. This one in particular, was clad in furs and other materials that made a patchwork robe, and he hadn't a single hair on his head. He carried a wooden staff at his side, his eyes searching for where the remaining demon might lie. There was something familiar about the way he dressed, it almost seemed…Dalish? Or at least it was the way someone would dress who belonged to the wilderness.

But his ears were very distinct, he was indeed an elf, she thought.

"I've been watching the three of you for some time. I was hoping I could find out from you three as to how to close this tear in the veil. It is…not like the others from what I've gathered. But it seems none of you know. It is a shame….but I will need to sate my curiosity another way."

The second demon made itself known once more, then bursting into to interrupt the unknown mage.

"Do not intervene with my prey, or you will become as they are!"

The elven mage frowned.

"You feed on the Rage of others, but you shall find none in me at this moment. And I will not allow you to feed on them. I'm afraid you will have to go hungry."

He turned to Magdalene first, and then to Cassandra, since the Seeker was the one who spoke to him.

"We need to dispatch of this one before we can speak further."

He hurled another spell, Magdalene following suit by hurling a rock at the demon. The four of them engaged in intense skirmish with the demon. Cassandra swung at her opponent and Varric hailed down crossbow bolts. With the help of their new ally, things were manageable. Nobody came out of the fight uninjured, but eventually they were able to slay the remaining demon.

It faded away as Magdalene combined her spells with the spell of her new ally, the two converged and the demon howled its last. The mysterious elven mage sighed, satisfied that the battle was done. But, Cassandra quickly picked the conversation from before back up.

"So, are you going to tell us who you are? What are you doing here?"

The male elf looked around at the three of them. As he was about to speak, he noticed Magdalene's glowing hand, and how she struggled to keep a straight face instead of gritting her teeth in pain. He started approaching her. He kept looking to the rift and back to her hand.

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but…"

He first addressed the Seeker, stopping midsentence as he took Magdalene's hand.

"Might I see your hand?"

The Dalish mage gulped as the stranger lead her until they were directly in front of the rift.

"This marking you have…it glows with a similar energy to the rift…I wonder…"

Without much warning, he pulled Magdalene's hand upwards, facing her palm to the rift.

"I…wait…what are you trying to do, exactly?"

Suddenly, she felt as if she was being shocked. She felt a pulse of energy run its course through her body. The bridge started shaking, and the fade tear started to fluctuate, starting to become unstable. The strange mage's eyes narrowed; he seemed utterly engrossed by what was happening.

Then, a burst of green light streamed from her hand to the rift and a loud rumble followed soon after. A giant burst of force caused everyone to fly backwards, debris cascading in the same direction. But none fell off the bridge. All were prone, but the stranger had lost his grip on Magdalene's hand.

"Incredible."

Magdalene felt a wash of relief, feeling her pain beginning to quickly fade away. She look down at her hand, amazed to see the light had dimmed considerably. Was it going to fade completely?

"So did my eyes deceive me or did you just use that mark on her hand to close the rift?"

Everyone started to get up, taking a moment to get their footing back.

"I wasn't even sure it would work…but…there was no doubt in my mind the two were connected. Surely even you could see it?"

The mage turned around facing the three of them once more.

"You may call me Solas, by the way."

Magdalene staggered a bit, still trying to take in what had just happened. Because of the mark on their hand, they were able to close a rift! Cassandra began to approach the mage she had held captive, helping her to stabilize herself.

"How are you feeling?"

The Dalish mage shook her head.

"Well, I'm not in pain anymore. But…I'm still trying to process all of this…"

The Seeker nodded.

"As am I. But one thing I know for sure…you may still be a link I am looking for…but never in a way I would have thought."

Magdalene looked back to where the rift had been before. Part of the bridge had collapsed, and the vines were hanging over the edge. She exhaled heavily, feeling herself find firm footing at last.

"This certainly feels like the start of something. Maybe a better path for all of us."

…


End file.
